vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizome Akaguro
Summary Chizome Akaguro (赤黒血染 Akaguro Chizome), known as Hero Killer Stain (ヒーロー殺し ステイン Hīrō Goroshi Sutein), is a Villain that is notorious for having killed many Pro Heroes. In the Vigilante series, he was known as Stendhal (スタンダール Sutandāru) in which he killed criminals as his mean of justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Chizome Akaguro, Hero Killer Stain, epithet "Stendhal" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Human, Hero Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman and Knife User, Paralysis Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Bloodlust Aura Attack Potency: Building level (Able to keep up with both Todoroki and 5% Deku together. Stated that he could have killed them if they were alone easily. Grievously injured and even killed dozens of Pro Heroes) Speed: At least Supersonic (Iida was unable to hit him even when he attacked him from behind and Stain was distracted. Can keep up with 5% Deku and Todoroki's ice attacks while holding back. Able to kill several Pro Heroes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Overpowered Iida with a kick) Striking Strength: Building Class (Harmed Deku with an elbow. Sliced up Todoroki's ice) Durability: At least Building level (Withstood a punch from 5% Deku. Survived a fire attack from Todoroki, albeit he was incapacitated. Managed to block a kick from Iida using Recipro Burst) Stamina: Extremely high (Was still able to stand upright despite having his lungs punctured by his fractured ribs) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords and throwing knives Standard Equipment: Katana, throwing knives and spiked boots Intelligence: Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style having been able to deal with close and long range opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction and use of the environment he is given in order to get up close to his target or at the very least draw even the slightest amount of blood to activate his Quirk. Weakness: Depending on the enemies' blood type, the time the enemy becomes paralyzed varies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bloodcurdle: Stain can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type. Blood type B being the longest amount of time and then decreasing from AB, A, and O being the shortest amount of time. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed for is 8 minutes. Overall Abilities: Stain is an incredibly powerful villain, as he was able to battle and heavily injure Ingenium, a popular and powerful Pro Hero without much difficulty, leaving him in a critical state. Stain also was able to murder 17 known Pro Heroes and crippled 23 others to the point of being unable to make a full recovery. Even Todoroki commented that Stain is incredibly strong. He can emit an overwhelming amount of bloodlust when provoked, enough to even cause Endeavor, a highly regarded hero, to back up. *'Physical Prowess:' Stain has proven himself to be quite agile as he was capable of dodging Iida's high-speed kick with ease and has shown to have great speed as well as reaction time. *'Immense Endurance: '''Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold, as he barely felt any pain when Izuku dealt his 5% Detroit Smash to his head but was completely unfazed. Stain has immense endurance as his lungs were perforated by his broken ribs and, despite losing consciousness due to his injured lungs, still stood standing even though he was unconscious. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Clementine (Overlord) Clementine's Profile Hamsuke (Overlord) Hamsuke's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:My Hero Academia Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 8 Category:Paralysis Users